


Tsunami Tides in My Eyes

by boobearwantshishazza



Series: he's got a girlfriend anyway [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, i might add to it idk, i wrote this when i was sad, its short, its stupid, sorry that its rubbish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobearwantshishazza/pseuds/boobearwantshishazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your lungs are itching for air and you thought you could breathe underwater. </p><p>(Or the one where Harry compares his depression to the ocean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunami Tides in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off of an Ed Sheeran song. THIS IS ABSOLUTE RUBBISH I AM SORRY.

There's an ocean inside me and each tidal wave sends me bowing to the toilet seat in the dark. The water comes to shore in my cuts and each tsunami storm erupts with an outpour in my eyes and in my thighs until my hands are stained with salty blood. I didn't think the waters could get so deep and I didn't mean to float out into the middle of nowhere. _(He was meant to keep me afloat. But she stole him away and now he preserves her instead of me)._ But now I can't see the bottom let alone touch it. Something that feels vaguely like fear is burning the back of my throat. _(I became numb when he swam away with my emotions in hand)._ I thought I could swim and up until now I could. But there are gray fins surrounding me yet none of them bite. They just taunt me. _(Sometimes when I decide to get as high as the moon, the fins have black ties hanging around them and they kind of look like nooses)._ I guess I just thought it would be easier to drown so I held my breath and pushed myself under the black waves. And yet something inside me was begging to resurface and maybe it was my lungs for air. Or maybe my soul for life. _(Or maybe he tapped into my inner conscience and reminded me of how incredibly selfish I was being)._ But I came to. So here I am kissing the bowl of toilet  and the heel of my wrist to my blade. _(Not him. Not him. Not him. Because he would rather kiss her. So I guess the rims of beer bottles shall suffice)._ The gray fins are closing and I think that this time when I try to drown they won't let me come back up. Maybe once I get way down below I'll see some people I lost long ago. **_(Also, Satan seems like he would be the kind to enjoy sitting around a poker table with a cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth as we throw so much shade, the sun hides its face)._**

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get it  
> \- Its told in Harry's POV  
> \- Louis is "he" in the parentheses  
> \- Eleanor is "she" in the parentheses  
> \- Management are the fins/ sharks  
> \- Satan is himself


End file.
